


Soldiers of Stardust

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac didn't think he would ever pilot again. But Stiles changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draw Your Swords

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing in writing this. Love Pacific Rim x-overs and decided to write one myself.
> 
> All errors are my own because I'm a lazy bum and never sent this to Derek to review.

Isaac couldn't help but run his fingers through her hair. She was absolutely beautiful when she was asleep. "Just like this... Just like this... I want us to stay like this forever." He whispered to no one. He knew that that would never happen. Every day could be their last. That was the truth of the matter. Kaiju were always out there, always threatening to attack. And then there were the pilots who would have to fight them.

"Isaac, go to sleep." Isaac glanced at his companion.

"I can't sleep, Erica." He whispered the words. The female shifted so that she had her companion's head on her chest. She began to ran her fingers through his curls.

"Then I'll sing to you." The song was gentle. It was a song she always sang, more so to herself than to Isaac, but it still managed to dull his senses and allowed him to sleep. It was the only way for him to sleep when his demons tried to catch back up with him. Otherwise, he would spend too many nights without sleep.

No one attempted to keep them apart. No one said a word that the two pilots slept in the same bed. They did everything together: eat, sleep, train. The only thing they didn't do together was shower. But that was mostly since they viewed each other as siblings. Both abandoned when young and taken in to be pilots. Sure, Isaac came with more physical scars and mental scars, but he was only compatible with Erica. She was the only one who could understand his pain. He was the only one who accepted the liability of drifting with someone who could collapse at a moment's notice.

Isaac wasn't even sure when he fell asleep, but he felt a lot better when he opened his eyes. Erica was still passed out by his side. He had an arm wrapped around her securely. He never knew when he became so protective of her, but he had.

A yawn escaped his lips as he sat up. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He felt a finger trace the scars on his back. "Sometimes... I like to pretend you're a prince and we just haven't realized it. That you're going to save the world and become a hero. But when I have those dreams, I fear you'll forget about me, because I'm never the one you're standing with." The words startled Isaac, who looked at Erica.

"Of course you're going to be the one with me, Erica. We do this together. Remember?" He brushed some strands from her face before kissing her on the forehead. He then got out of bed and began to get dressed. "Besides, I could never forget you." The smile he gave his co-pilot was genuine. It was a rare gem that was reserved just for her. No one else could get him to smile but her, and she always cherished knowing that.

He wandered from their room, down to the mess hall. It was quite active so early in the morning. Everyone was getting ready to begin their day, or were eating before going to bed. With Kaiju attacks, there always had to be a day crew and a night crew. When it came to pilots, it was him and Erica and they were always on stand-by.

"Morning, Isaac." And then, sometimes, they had the Hale siblings.

"Morning, Derek." He sipped his coffee as they settled down at his table. It was always weird being with them together. Derek and Cora had this weird sibling thing going on. The blonde teen just watched Cora rub her brother's shoulder. Isaac was all too aware of Derek's demons. He could still remember Laura so clearly. She was brilliant and amazing. He could also still remember the news that her and her entire unit was killed when a Kaiju broke past their defense. She wasn't even a pilot, and yet lost everyone. Her entire family, except these two who sat in front of him.

"Derek, Cora." Erica settled down next to Isaac. She eyed the pair, but didn't say anything other than a greeting. "How went your mission?"

"Worst mission ever. They sent us to Manila and it turned into a flunk. The pilots we were assigned with couldn't fight to save their lives." Cora brushed some hair out of her face as she tended to her food.

"I heard you two were getting reassigned." Isaac's voice was gentle as he just gazed at Derek. He slightly resented that Derek hadn't told him and he overheard Matt and Boyd talking about it.

"They're wanting us to move to Arizona. The idiots who _were_ assigned down there managed to self destruct their suit to take out a Kaiju." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Well... That seemed drastic." Erica frowned but Cora just laughed.

"Just a little. It was only a category II! That's what's most ridiculous. I could understand if they were ill equipped and fighting a category III." Those Kaiju could be rather nasty.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Erica carried on the conversation while Isaac just settled on eating.

"This afternoon. Eating, packing, then a short nap, packing the rest, and then shipping off. They want us down there by evening. Till we touch down, this Shatterdome is trying to cover the entire west coast of the US and Canada." Cora filled in the information. There was a knot in Isaac's stomach.

"I'm going to head to the training room early, Erica. Meet me there when you're done." Erica glanced at Isaac, as if to question him. But she decided against it and nodded.

"Alright." She couldn't help but frown. She had been in his mind. She knew all about his childhood crush on Derek. Ever since the two met, Isaac had been crushing on him. It had only recently developed into something when it seemed like they would all be here together.

Isaac dumped his trash into the trash cans. He hadn't really grabbed much to eat, never really hungry in the morning when he had a full night's rest. He just left for the training room. He settled on the mat and began to meditate.

"And you're just going to quietly let me walk out of your life without putting up a fight?" Isaac was startled by Derek's voice, noticing the other squatting right in front of him.

"Derek..." Isaac wasn't even sure what to say. "I didn't think..."

"Life is short for pilots. We never know when it'll be our time. Best to live with no regrets, right?" Derek watched Isaac with a calculated gaze. Isaac nodded.

"I didn't want to do relationships. With no one but Erica. If I die, I know she'll be by my side. I didn't want to do them with others... because this is what happens." Derek tugged Isaac to his feet.

"But she's not the one you gaze at like they hung the moon." Isaac shook his head. "This can simply be a pause in our relationship. How about a promise." The younger male blinked and tilted his head, confused.

"A promise?" Derek nodded.

"I won't die if you don't die. We don't have to be a thing when I return, but let's not live with regrets." Isaac let silence fell in, thinking about the words.

"I don't want you to go away, Derek." Isaac whispered, finally wrapping himself around Derek. The other wrapped his arms tightly around the younger pilot.

"I'll be a couple hours away. They have a new prototype in the process. When it's done, I'll be back. Should only be a couple months." Isaac took a deep breath.

"When you come back... Maybe I'll let us consider being a thing again... if you want." His words were shy. What he really meant was 'if you promise not to go away again'.

"Come on, Isaac. I have a couple hours left and I just want to lay with you in my arms." Isaac followed along with Derek to the elder male's room. It was pretty empty, boxes packed. Derek settled on the edge of the bed and Isaac crawled on his lap.

"Promise you'll always return, Derek." Derek leaned forward to capture the blond's mouth in a kiss.

"I don't make promises... But I promise, Isaac. I'll return." Isaac smiled. He didn't believe in promises, but he would believe this.

Isaac wrapped himself in the blanket as he sat up. The bed was cold, empty. He rubbed at his eyes, realizing Derek was gone. He began to curse under his breath as he got out of the bed. The room was void of everything, except for an envelope on the desk. Isaac was tugging on his clothes as he ventured over. He grabbed it and left back for his room.

It was unusual that Erica wasn't there, but figured she was visiting with Boyd and going over little annoyances with their Jaeger. Although he figured they were playing tonsil hockey like usual. The idea made Isaac smile. He had pushed them together and the images from Erica's memories made him blush.

Pushing the thoughts away, Isaac settled on the bed, opening the letter from Derek. A necklace fell on his lap and he began to inspect it. A triskele. He knew the symbol rested on the Jaeger Derek and Cora operated. He tugged it on before reading the letter. It was short and simple.

_Isaac,_

_I wanted to wake you but you seemed so peaceful. I've watched you cry in your sleep, call out to imaginary ghosts. I know how rare a good night's sleep is for you. Take care of yourself. I'll call when I can. Do me a favor and take care of this necklace. It belonged to my sister and is important to me. Wear it and think of me, to put you at ease. And when you can smile and be happy on your own, you can return it to me. If it's with someone else, I can understand._

_See you again as soon as I can,_

_Derek_

_PS, Don't let Erica keep bossing you around. You're a lot stronger, a lot braver, than you believe._

Isaac wasn't even aware he was crying until he felt Erica's arms wrap around him. It snapped him from his daze and he heard his gut wrenching sobs, the whimpering that was coming from him. He just buried into Erica's embrace.

He couldn't explain why he felt like it was going to be a long while before they saw each other. But it was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gets a visit from a familiar face from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kinda do a bit of a time skip between the last chapter and this one, but that bit of time will appear in bits and pieces in upcoming chapters, I promise.
> 
> Thanks, Der, for betaing this chapter.

His breath wouldn't stop coming faster and faster. He just wanted to curl up and cry. But the memories in his mind caused him to just fall out of the bed and throw up on the floor. His body hurt everywhere. Everything ached, including his mind. Lights came on and noises flooded his senses. But he could only hear himself crying, feel his body urging him to be sick once more.

Someone pulled him into their arms, trying to calm him down. He wished it was Erica. Wished he heard her gentle voice in his ears. He wanted to just forget, but that place of his mind that always belonged to her was just an empty void. It was full of pain and suffering and it made him numb. It made him shudder and cry. He wanted it to go away but he wanted it to stay.

He passed out, his thoughts just fading into nothing once more.

-

"Isaac?! Mom had me come to bring you home!" Isaac glanced down from the beam he was on. He really liked working construction. The higher up he went, the more for rations he got. He didn't eat much, but it helped support the family who took him in. Their kids were so young and Isaac hated taking food from them without being able to keep them some in return.

Isaac grabbed his tools and slid down a beam. He tended to usually work late with a few others. The wall was coming along, but was slow moving. It was hoped that it would help fend off Kaiju attacks, not that Isaac bought it.

"Let's go home," Isaac grabbed his things and took the younger boy's hand and they walked.

"There was a stranger who came looking for you." The words caused Isaac to stop, tuning out the laughter of those who were also leaving.

"What?" Isaac tore his hand away, taking a step back.

"Isaac?" The smaller boy was confused.

"Who would have thought I'd find you building a wall, Isaac." Isaac froze at hearing the voice. He swallowed hard.

"That's what happens when you decide to retire." Isaac dared glance to confirm the voice.

"How about you come out of retirement? We need you, Isaac."

"No you don't, Peter. There are plenty of cadets training right now to become rangers. I can't go back there." Isaac shook his head. He wasn't going to risk the life of anyone else.

"And what? You're just going to stay here? Work on this wall? Know that there are people out there still dying while you do nothing because you're too afraid?" Isaac had to restrain himself from hitting Peter. The elder male was higher ranked.

"I can't pretend nothing happened." Isaac couldn't forget Erica. Nightmares plagued him ever since. Syncing with another person would mean that they would get stuck with all his memories. They would learn of Erica.

"No one says you have to." Peter crossed his arms. "Argent's idea is to send you back to the Academy. Let you run with the cadets until you regain your footing as a ranger. Your jaeger has been rebuilt and is waiting for you to reclaim it." Isaac didn't know why he wanted to see it again. Wanted to remember the times with Erica.

"And what if I still decline?" Peter smirked and began to walk away.

"I know you, Isaac. You won't decline. You'll show up at the landing pad in an hour." And with that, Peter was gone. Isaac sighed. Hales could always read him, especially Derek. The male just ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let's go home." He had packing to do.

-

The academy still looked the same, which was something that was actually a little relieving. He followed behind Peter as he talked about changes. There were cadets running about, chatting with friends. Most carried notebooks and were talking about classes. Isaac didn't miss the school work at all. He had always been horrible at taking notes during strategy lessons.

"You'll be expected to go the Kwoon Combat Room every day. Every Saturday, you will be expected to show up for Pons training. Sundays will be your day off to do as you please." Peter explained as they walked.

"No Officer training? No Drivesuit testing?" Peter snorted.

"That would be a waste of time. I figure being a Ranger is second nature to you, like riding a bike. You never forget, just need a little push in the right direction for your body to remember." Isaac nodded. "You'll have your own room, of course." Isaac hated the look Peter gave him. "The one you and Derek shared back when you were first here. It became available and Argent believed it would best suit your needs."

"Right..." Isaac sighed.

"There will be no sync testing until we can determine if there are any mental damages done. We don't believe in anyone being incapable of syncing with another person, just the idea that it becomes a stronger bond needed between you and the other person in order to mesh into one." Isaac nodded as they walked.

"Are we done yet?" Isaac was already getting tired of dealing with Peter.

"Yes. Meal times haven't changed." Peter held out a card to Isaac, who accepted it. "We have hopes to find you a new partner within the current graduating ranger class. So for the next eight weeks, you will be training with them in the Kwoon Combat Room on Tuesdays and Fridays."

"Right. Got it." Isaac sighed and walked in the opposite direction of Peter. The hallways were familiar, but it seemed like it was ages that he last walked these halls. He doubted there were many changes to the facility. He doubted Peter would have told him, though. The guy always liked seeing people get flustered at making mistakes.

Isaac really wasn't sure he wanted to go so he first decided to go to his room. It was empty and bare. He missed how full of life it used to be when he was last here. He tossed his bag onto the bed. He just glanced at the other bed that would most likely remain empty. Isaac sighed and left the room, deciding on taking a walk.

He felt like that at any moment he would run into Erica. She had nearly knocked him down in the halls, laughing the entire time. She had teased him on his height, as he was young and was barely into his growth spurt. She had decided she would look out for him until he grew taller, and he did grow taller and she still looked out for him.

He wondered if there would still be any familiar faces here when he bumped right into someone. "Sorry," the person replied. "I really should have been looking where I was going." Isaac really didn't hear much of the ramble after that. "Are you new? I've never seen your face around here."

"Yeah... You could say that." Isaac shrugged.

"Dude. Welcome. This place is like killer, trust me. I'm so glad it's my final last couple weeks here. I'm here for ranger training. What about you?" This kid seemed to like to hear himself talk, in Isaac's opinion.

"Same." The other male before him seemed to grin.

"Awesome! You can come to me if you need any help. Oh, right. Sorry... I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Stiles Stilinski." The bumbling male before Isaac held out a hand.

"Isaac." Isaac shook the hand.

"So... Have a last name, Isaac? Or is it a mystery?" Stiles' grin made Isaac want to roll his eyes. There was something about the male before him that made him want to trust him. But Isaac refused to trust, refused to get close. The painful memory of Erica ensured it.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you." Isaac stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to walk away.

"I'll make you tell me one day, Isaac!" Isaac wasn't even sure why he found himself smirking, holding back the urge to chuckle.

"I look forward to it."


	3. Learning To Be Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac encounters a face from the past, but pushes forward to settle into everything that is new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... Chapter 3 turned out to be... interesting. *cough* I regret nothing.
> 
> I'm impatient and this chapter is unbeta'd, so all errors are my own.

_The finger was gentle as it ran up his inner left thigh. The hands were gentle, always were, even if the pads of each finger tip were a little rough due to the kind of work the owner of said hands performed. But work had never really mattered much to him, not when there was a finger running up and down his thigh._

_"I really love how you're so sensitive right here. I love seeing your body twitch." The voice in his ear was deep and rich. The words were whispered right into his ear, causing the heat from each word brushing right against his ear._

_"You're such a tease, Derek," his voice shook with each word that tried to pass through his lips._

_"I want to hear you moan my name, Isaac." There was a hand on his shoulder. But Isaac couldn't remember his name at all. "Isaac," the other said his name once more. But the sound of his name was changing in tone. It no longer held a male voice._

_"Isaac!" Erica's voice pierced through the darkness. As he went to look at Derek, he just saw Erica's horror stricken face. He saw the kaijuu._

_"Erica!" He heard his own voice scream out._

"Erica..." His eyes focused on his hand that was reaching out into the darkness. He slowly sat up, feeling a shiver run down his spine. He glanced at the clock, realizing he had only slept for two hours. He just got up and grabbed things to go shower.

He let the warm water run down his body as he rested against the wall. He let tears silently run down his cheeks, never making a sound as he cried. He let the water run cold before he dared to remove himself from the warm blanket he had wrapped himself up in. He changed rather quickly before dropping his shower items off in his room and went running down the hallways.

He could remember doing this with Derek, Erica, and Cora. He would get them to go for a run with him at odd hours or even just to run because they were absolutely bored. He just ran, not caring what hallways he took. No one really paid him much mind as he rushed by them. But he kept running, even once his legs began to burn and he could feel sleep wanting to claim him. He pushed on.

He finally reached his room once more, realizing he had actually spent the last hour running the halls. He walked off the burn, stretching his arms, as he just walked into the weight room. He just lifted weights and went to different stations until the clock, instead of reading four thirty read six. He left the weight room once more to grab his things to shower, knowing that the rest of the Academy would be getting up soon for breakfast. He would be shoved into Kwoon training today with the graduating cadets. Eight weeks, twice a week, he'd be stuck dealing with them.

Isaac sighed as he stepped out of the shower once more, brushing by a couple cadets going in to use them. He went back to his room and changed. He made his way down to the mess hall, noting that not much had changed. There weren't really many people in the hall so he easily found an empty spot to sit in all by himself.

"And I'm telling you, Scotty. I'll find someone I am compatible with," Stiles' voice interrupted Isaac's quiet morning. The voice was alarmingly close and he noticed it was because Stiles and another boy were about to sit at his table. Stiles did while the other male seemed a little more hesitant.

"So we meet again, Isaac the mysterious." Stiles grinned and Isaac rolled his eyes.

"So it seems we do."

"This here is my boy Scott. Scott, this is Isaac and he's new." Scott smiled.

"Hey there, welcome. The instructors can be a little difficult. What are you here for? Me and Stiles are here to become Rangers." Isaac watched them both carefully before finishing his breakfast.

"You two will never make it as rangers. If handed a jaeger, you'll both wind up dead." Isaac got to his feet and decided to toss his things out. He didn't dare look at the two boys. He hated how he came crawling back here. He couldn't stand by while countless people died. But he was slowly learning that he hated seeing those who would be dying even worse.

It had never bothered him before. But, then again, he used to believe them to be invincible with their jaeger suits. You had to be an idiot to end up dead. But then Erica...

Isaac shook away the thoughts and left the mess hall. He took his time reaching the kwoon training rooms. He could already see cadets in the room he was supposed to go into. There was a familiar voice and it made him halt right outside the room, just staring.

The instructor just seemed to be as surprised to see him as he was surprised to see him. Isaac was slow at entering the room, but eventually did. "Ranger Hale?" A girl spoke up, snapping them from all their thoughts.

"Right. I was thinking of allowing people to spare, test your knowledge of everything your kwoon instructors have taught you up until now. This is your final eight weeks here and I'm here to ensure you can actually withstand everything a kaijuu could toss your way." Everyone nodded.

"Thought you were new, Isaac. What are you doing in our class?" Stiles whispered into Isaac's ear, surprised by his arrival.

"Isaac, how would you like to start off." Isaac met Derek's eyes. Isaac stepped forward.

"Against you, Derek?" There was a faint smirk on the elder male's lips.

"You wish. Allison Argent, you're up." Isaac watched as a girl emerged. He barely recognized her from the few times she actually came onto their base years and years ago. But he shook the thoughts away and focused on her. "Hand to hand. Try not to kill each other." Derek spoke directly to Isaac, as if unsure how the male would react to training. "Begin."

Allison was quick to move towards Isaac and Isaac dodged her. He was reminded of a watching kaijuu. It was always easier to let them come to you, judge their abilities on how they carried themselves. He could tell Allison was well trained just from watching her movement, dodging anything she had to throw at him. He swept her right off her feet, backing away as she hit the ground. The girl got right back up, something Isaac anticipated.

"Isaac, stop playing around." Derek sounded annoyed.

"Whatever, Derek." Isaac muttered and watched Allison carefully as she moved towards him. He saw the fake attack that was a punch and caught her leg as she went to kick him. He quickly tossed her off her balance, knocking her into the mat. She hit it hard and Isaac just watched, waiting. She was slower to get up this time, but she got up. She seemed to simply be full of anger with each attack, and Isaac wanted to sigh. He quickly dodged an attacked, flipping Allison right over his shoulder and onto her back on the mat. "Give up, Allison. Once you let anger cloud your mind, you've already lost the battle." Isaac walked away to go settle off to the side.

The room was silent, Allison took a minute before getting up. Derek got them moving, getting another pair out there, then another. It felt like eternity before Derek was releasing them for lunch. Derek approached Isaac, stopping before him.

"Your right leg is slower than left, with a slight twinge to it whenever you move. You're also a bit more hesitant when deciding your action. If Allison was a little big stronger, on an actual ranger level, you might have been in trouble." Isaac noticed that Scott, Allison, and Stiles were still around, watching them.

"Well... If memory serves me right, Cora did try to destroy my right knee ages ago. How's that twinge in her right arm from Erica?" Derek chuckled.

"Still there." Isaac nodded. "She's here, you know. So is Boyd." Isaac paused as he was about to leave the room.

"Why did you have to be here? I was doing better without being reminded about the past." Isaac lied as he left the room. He knew he was being followed by ignored them. He just grabbed his lunch and sat at an empty table. The trio from class actually left him alone. The afternoon in Kwoon was easier than morning, since Derek just let them train with with different items. He was quite adamant on them knowing self defence and letting them practice as they please with the item he would pick. Today was a staff. And, like Isaac suspected, most were only mediocre with the weapon.

"Spare with me, Isaac." Stiles stood before the blond, staff in hand. Isaac just shook his head.

"It'd be over too quickly." Stiles didn't leave, just tugged at Isaac's hand.

"If you're so almighty, prove it." Isaac sighed and got up, taking the staff Stiles handed to him. Stiles held up his staff and Isaac tapped it. Isaac soon learned that Stiles was actually good with a staff. His moves were sporadic and he tended to go with a similar combination. Aim high then low then high then low then low. But Isaac still managed to knock Stiles off his feet, sweeping them out from under him. Stiles hit the mat hard, only then realizing that everyone in the room had been watching them.

Isaac held out a hand for Stiles to take it, and the male did. "Again," Stiles let out a breath, putting his staff up. Isaac just nodded and tapped the other's stick. Neither made a move, just studying the other. Stiles would go to move and Isaac would ready, but Stiles would do nothing. But both would keep moving, watching each other. Then Stiles finally made a move. Isaac had been prepared and blocked. Isaac was able to match Stiles blow for blow. But then Stiles went to actually use something other than his staff to take out Isaac. It surprised Isaac but he managed to dodge Stiles and trip him with his staff.

"You're learning, Stiles." Stiles was on the floor and Isaac wandered over. But he didn't expect for Stiles to use his staff to actually knock Isaac onto his butt. But males were still for a minute, watching each other. The room was quiet until both Stiles and Isaac burst out laughing. Isaac moved to help Stiles up.

"Dude, how are you so amazing at all of this?" Everyone went back to talking.

"Trained for a lot longer than you." Stiles nodded. Derek was soon releasing them for dinner and Isaac didn't mind actually sitting with Stiles, Scott,and Allison. It was weird actually having a new group to belong to. He had always thought it would be him, Erica, and Cora forever. But none of these kids reminded him of the others. Perhaps that was a good thing then, it was nice.

Maybe he could get over the past and start a new. Maybe...

But that was never his luck.


	4. Ability To Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pons Training comes with a surprise and a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long needed update. Trying to update all my multi-chapter fics. x.

Isaac woke up in a sweat, scream of the tips of his lips. He just ran his fingers down his face. He could no longer remember his dream, but he knew Erica was in it. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just glanced at his clock to see the time. It was barely time for breakfast, but he knew he needed a shower first.

He allowed the shower to chase away the remnants of the dream. Today was Saturday. He had Pons training. He honestly hoped they didn't expect for him to attempt to drift with someone. That was not happening.

He took a deep breath as he excited the showers, feeling a lot better than he did when he entered them. According to his watch, he could actually go to breakfast.

He really didn't feel much like eating, but knew it was important to do so. It helped when he had people to eat with who didn't care who he was, not that they knew the full extent of who he was. And just seeing Stiles waving at him made Isaac feel a little better.

He settled down with them, listening as they talked about the morning and how excited they were to figure out if they were compatible with others. It was clear that Allison and Scott were compatible, even Isaac could see that. The looks they gave each other made him smile.

It was Stiles, apparently, who had more trouble. He risked not making the cut. He excelled at everything else handed to him except finding someone he could drift with.

"It's all in vain. I'm going to just end up being some lackey or something. Maybe they'll take pity on me and allow me to help in research or something?" Stiles groaned, looking at Isaac. "I don't know how you're going to do, man. You just joined and they're making cuts in a couple weeks."

Isaac shrugged. "If I don't make the cut, I don't make the cut. I'm not worried." Because he didn't want to be here, if he was being honest. Too many memories of Erica. And that was the biggest reason against drifting with someone else. They didn't know him like Erica. But there was also the hole she left behind that he wanted to fill. Perhaps that was the reason he even returned.

"Wish I had that optimism." Stiles muttered before the group headed to Pons training. Isaac watched as the head instructor had the sync'd pairs go off to meet with their usual officer to continue their training. It was about a quarter of them, which made Isaac feel a little better.

"Alright, try to find someone new to pair up with. Try to make the right choice, cuts are coming up and those who can't find someone they can sync with won't pass." Isaac wasn't sure he wanted to actually look through these people, try to figure out someone that was compatible with himself. He doubted there was.

"Want to give it a try?" Stiles' voice was unsure, but Isaac knew it was meant for him.

"It's going to be disastrous." Isaac muttered but nodded. He had nothing to lose except for the possibility of this guy learning everything about himself. "Come on, we have to go get a commanding officer to watch and observe us." Stiles lead him to where a bunch of officers were just talking, but one stood out.

Stiles was about to approach the group when she wandered forward. "I see that you're not giving up on finding someone compatible, Stiles. Good." She turned her eyes on Isaac. "It's been a while, Isaac. I assume you've encountered Derek in Kwoon training."

"It's good to see you, too, Cora." Isaac shrugged. "And yeah, I saw Derek. You can thank your uncle for dragging me here." They followed her to one of the stations.

"I will thank him. Now, let's get started, boys."

Isaac wasn't sure why it almost felt normal to sit and meditate with Stiles, mostly since the other sucked at it. It made him laugh. However, the second he took Stiles' hand, the other was still.

It reminded him of his time with Erica. It was a calming thing. She had always been so nervous of having a seizure that she couldn't stay still while meditating. However, holding hands was a constant reminder that you're a team. Once you sync, there's no going back.

"I think we might actually have a match," Cora's words drew them from their own thoughts. "You're the first person to not get annoyed at Stiles' twitchiness and to stop it. Let's go, boys. You're syncing." She helped Stiles prepare for the mock-pod simulator.

Isaac twitched as he waited, but Stiles' entrance made him calm down just a little.

"This is going to get awkward real fast." Stiles tried to joke.

"Alright, boys. No chasing the rabbit or we'll have to pull the plug." Cora's voice was clear, but Isaac knew it was meant for him.

"I'm nervous," Stiles muttered.

"Just keep your brain clear. Think of nothing but your breathing. Don't think about your memories or my memories. If you do, you'll get stuck." Isaac warned before taking a deep breath.

"How do you know all this? You just got here?" Isaac smiled sadly at Stiles.

"I'm already a ranger." The countdown to initiating the handshake stopped Stiles from saying a word. But then there was nothing.

_Stiles was confused as he stood there. He wasn't sure what was going on but the emotions had made him stop. This wasn't his memory. He wasn't the one piloting a Jaeger._

_"And here I wanted to get back so I could call, Derek." He heard Isaac's voice, though he was seeing the world through Isaac's eyes. Isaac's memory. It made sense._

_"Aw. You two sweethearts. You still wearing his necklace?" She already knew the answer._

_"Shut up, Erica. I see Boyd proposed this morning. Congrats." The laughter he heard was strange._

_"Will you two actually take this fight seriously?" A voice came through the speaker system._

_"Chris, you're making this less fun." The sound of the Jaeger hitting the Kaiju was loud and clear. "But for a category III, I'm disappointed," Erica muttered._

_But that was when it happened. The spike came flying into the cockpit, barely missing the two pilots._

_"Erica!" Stiles could hear Isaac's voice shouting._

_"I'm alright!" The response came back. The battle continued but sea water kept seeping in through the holes. But thoughts on that died when suddenly the Kaiju was latched to the left arm. "I can't shake him." The sound of the weapon firing didn't seem to have any effect._

_The sound of the metal being crushed had the two pilots panicking slightly. "Shit. The cannon is almost fully charged." It was eighty percent loaded._

_"Hey, Ize, I-" The words were cut off when teeth cut through the conn-pod, cutting off Erica's statement. The blond just watched in horror. Watched the pieces of his Jaeger get swallowed._

_"Erica?" The voice shook. "Erica!" He fired the cannon, putting a hole in the Kaiju. "Oh god, Erica." Isaac shifted the Jaeger, ensuring the Kaiju was dead. Everything was sparking, nothing was working right. But he could feel Isaac's emotions. He wanted to die._

"Stiles." He blinked and noticed the Isaac was above him. It was then that he realized he was laying on the ground, head on Isaac's lap.

"Oh god." Stiles was going to be sick. He got to his feet and rushed to find a trash can. Isaac followed him, worried.

"I told you not to chase the rabbit." Isaac's voice was as gentle as he could make it.

"You..." Stiles sat next to the trash can, turning his attention to Isaac. He could see Cora behind him, hovering. "I'm sorry about Erica." Isaac winced.

"It happened a while ago." He shrugged.

"Is that why you're in training? Because they don't trust you to jump right back in? Shit. I'm the one who chased the rabbit. If anything, you proved them wrong about you." Stiles rubbed his face. "Guess this proves I'm not cut out to be a pilot."

"You may think that, but I don't. If you aren't cut out to be a pilot, neither am I." Isaac shrugged. "Besides, no one gets the sync right on the first go. Erica had a seizure. Peter tried to convince me that I would be better off finding another partner, but I was stubborn, Erica was stubborn. We didn't want to find anyone else, we wanted each other. To prove our worth." Isaac shifted. "Hey, Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want another partner. You're it." Stiles gaped. "Now come on. We have some training to do." Isaac tugged him to his feet.

He wondered what Erica would say, knowing what he was doing. He liked to think that she would be happy to know he wasn't going to give up.


	5. I Bet My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac visits his jaeger for the first time since abandoning it all those years ago and makes a decision about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a roll with updates. Honestly considered writing books before, but I know I would be a horrible author. xD Anyway, enjoy your update. It's been long overdue.

_Camden was smiling at him, laughing. It was the first time that they had ever been to the beach. Their parents had saved quite a bit so they could come out and see it. It was apparent, just by the bright smile on their mother's lips that she was happy they finally came._

_"Look at the ocean, Ize." Cam picked up the youngest Lahey and lifted him onto his shoulders._

_"It's huge!" Isaac gasped. "It goes on forever!" To him, that was how big it was. He couldn't see any shore on the other side. Just an unending blue ocean._

_"Bigger than the bath tub, huh?" Cam joked and Isaac laughed._

_"You can't take a bath in there, Cam. The bubbles wouldn't work and the fishies would be angry." Isaac huffed while his brother continued to laugh._

_"We can't have angry fish. They would try to eat your toes." Cam made to bite his younger brother's toes. "Om nom nom" The smaller boy just squealed in delight, laughing as he nearly fell off his brother's shoulders but managed to hold on._

Isaac wasn't really sure what woke him up at first. He reached out for the empty space next to him. He wasn't sure why he always expected to find Erica, but it still left him feeling a little empty that she wasn't there.

"Isaac?" The blond haired male glanced at the doorway, just gazing at Stiles.

"What's wrong?" He sat up, letting the blankets pool around his waist.

"I... I couldn't sleep. I keep having nightmares and I didn't know where else to go." Isaac just nodded his head and scooted back to the wall, leaving room for Stiles to climb into the bed.

The brunet didn't look a gift horse in the mouth, kicking off his shoes and settling under the covers. He let out a content sigh at how warm it was.

"I'm sorry if the sync left you with my nightmares." Isaac spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Dude, you're not the only one with nightmares." Isaac nodded. He draped an arm over the other.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your family, Stiles." Stiles leaned against the ranger, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about your family and Erica." Stiles muttered before they fell into silence. Isaac found that this was rather comfortable, almost familiar. Stiles had been in his memories, knew about Erica. Likewise, he had seen Stiles'. There were no secrets between them, and there could never be.

Sleep eventually came for him.

"I think we should just spend some time together. I think I know how to help you with chasing the rabbit." Stiles raised an eyebrow at Isaac's words. They were still resting in the bed, neither wanting to actually get up.

"How?" Isaac smiled.

"Let's get dressed, brush our teeth, and then we're going on an adventure." Stiles just groaned, but eventually complied.

It was a couple minutes before they were walking down the hallways together. They had just hit the elevator when a voice spoke up.

"Don't you have an officer training lesson to be at, Stiles?" Isaac knew from Stiles' memory for her to be named Lydia. She knew how to get her way and Stiles caved quite often. He also knew of the admiration the brunet held for her.

"If he gets into trouble, then I would gladly accept taking responsibility. However, I know that Chris and Peter would gladly tell the instructor to forgive his absence." Isaac actually decided the real Lydia Martin's gaze was more intimidating than those from Stiles' memories.

"And who might you be?" She stepped into the elevator with them as it dinged to show it was on their floor.

"Isaac!" Isaac blinked before smiling at the elder male who approached.

"Boyd." The other tugged him into a tight hug before he joined them in the elevator.

"I didn't believe Cora when she said you returned." Isaac stuffed his hands into his pockets, feeling slightly awkward yet at home with his familiar friend. "We're repairing Golden Beta." Isaac figured so by the fact he was here.

"I figured as much." Isaac noticed that Lydia was still eyeing him. He turned back to her, raising an eyebrow. "I'm Ranger Isaac Lahey." That seemed to surprise her.

"I'm-"

"Lydia Martin, head scientist in the kaijuu research department." Isaac cut her off. Lydia glanced between Isaac and Stiles.

"We may have synced yesterday." Stiles shrugged.

"You..." Lydia motioned between Stiles and Isaac.

"We're compatible." Isaac responded, able to feel Boyd watching them. "I'd love to see my jaeger, if it's possible, Boyd." The elder male nodded as the door dinged for the hanger floor. Isaac tugged Stiles to follow after Boyd, who exited first. "Nice to meet you, Lydia."

The hanger was rather large, several jaegers undergoing maintenance. However, Isaac spotted his right away. It was still in bad shape, but it at least had a new arm being placed on. Boyd never said a word as Isaac began to climb the catwalk to get higher up, above all the jaegers. Stiles just followed him.

"Isaac? Is this Golden Beta?" Isaac sat down on the catwalk above his jaeger, leaning against the rail.

"Yeah, that's her." Stiles settled down next to the blond.

"She's beautiful." Isaac couldn't help but laugh.

"Not my first thought. I was more amazed by her when I first saw her. This thing was mine and I was responsible for her. She was to become as much a part of me as Erica. It was terrifying yet thrilling." Isaac spoke fondly as he remembered his first encounter with the jaeger.

"What was it like? Your first time piloting. Your first kaijuu fight." Isaac knew that Stiles saw the memories. But he felt touched that Stiles wanted to hear him talk about them.

"Like freedom." Isaac closed his eyes and recalled the memory. "Like I finally could do something right, make a difference. Being able to sync with Erica and pilot Golden Beta made me feel like I could do anything. After years of dealing with my dad, I actually didn't think I'd amount to much. Chris put a lot of belief in me, but I didn't see much improvement in myself until the day of graduation and realized... I made it. I was a ranger. I had friends, a family, a purpose."

"Sounds amazing." Stiles smiled and Isaac returned it.

"You have it, too. Friends, a family. There's Scott and Allison. Derek and Cora, too." Although Isaac was sure they might become more of a family with Stiles and his friends due to Isaac.

"So about your first fight." Isaac chuckled.

"It was terrifying yet thrilling. It's a rush, pure adrenaline. It's a life or death situation and it's actually not until you face down a kaijuu that you realize... this could be it. And you wore your freaking whitey tighties to your death fight." Stiles let out a chuckle. "But to stand there, the victor... There's no better feeling." Isaac clutched the railing tighter. "You begin to feel invincible. With every fight you survive, the feeling of being a god grows. It grows and encompasses you until you fall."

They fell silent for a couple minutes.

"I used to think being a ranger was like being a super hero. You saved the world, protected it from the kaijuu who wanted to destroy it all. But when my dad left for a fight and never returned, I knew that he really was a super hero. He was doing a job not everyone could do." Isaac knew that Stiles had been devastated, left as yet another war orphan.

"He was a hero, Stiles. Everyone who fights to protect this world are." Isaac got to his feet and held out a hand to Stiles. "And you're going to join their ranks."

"What?" Stiles gazed at the hand before letting his eyes trail up to Isaac's face.

"After Erica was killed, I abandoned my position and decided to hide. I didn't want to pilot, didn't want anything to do with the war. I thought I made a mistake by coming back, but I know now I was meant to come back. I know that Erica would adore you and approve of you, Stiles. If she were here, I know she would approve of me piloting with you." Isaac chewed his bottom lip for a minute before smiling. "So, let's work hard so we can get Golden Beta up and running. In memory of the fallen."

Stiles grabbed the hand and smiled brightly.


End file.
